


Long Road Ahead of Us

by keylimepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Impala Sex, M/M, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Sex in the Impala, Sleeping Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: On a long road trip, Dean and Cas just can't wait for the next town with a motel. Good thing Sam is exhausted.





	Long Road Ahead of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I just really feel like Dean and Cas needed this right now, and so do I.

The road seemed to go on forever. Ordinarily, that would not phase Dean Winchester one bit. He'd spent his life on roads that went on forever, long-ass drives from place to place. However, on this particular long-ass drive, Sam was sleeping in the backseat and Dean had a horny angel boyfriend in the passenger seat. Cas was gently stroking his long, lithe fingers up and down Dean's side, around the curve of his hip, and down his thighs. It was clear that Cas was just as impatient to find a stopping place as he was. Dean glanced over at Castiel's eyes, their brilliant blue barely perceptible by the dashboard light, the only illumination as they zoomed across endless ribbons of pavement through fields far from any streetlights. Dean's cock strained against his zipper. 

“Surely there will be a town with a motel soon,” Cas said hopefully as he caressed Dean's kneecap. “One with two vacant rooms. Where I can peel these clothes off of you,” he said, leaning over to whisper against Dean's ear, “and tease every bit of your body with my tongue.” 

“Cas,” Dean gasped, his hands tightening on the steering wheel. “Believe me, I wish we could do that right now. I just... nng. I don't think it'll be for a while.” 

“Of course... if we modify the procedure slightly...” Castiel hummed, his fingers moving to Dean's zipper. “Perhaps.. there's a way...” The angel scooted around on the seat with a rustle, kneeling on the floor with his body across the bench, and slid his head under Dean's arm and into his lap. 

“Okay... okay,” Dean sighed. “I like the way you think, sweetheart.” Cas had unfastened his pants entirely now, and was manipulating Dean's aching erection out of his underwear and immediately into his mouth. There was too little space to work within for any preamble, but Dean was not complaining one bit. Rather, he was stifling moans and cries behind his hand as the angel took him apart with his heavenly tongue. 

Cas made a satisfied noise as he bobbed his head up and down ever so slightly in the little space between Dean and the steering wheel. He managed to slide one hand up inside Dean's shirt and pinched a nipple, rolling it gently between his fingertips as his tongue danced circles around Dean's cock. “Fuck, Cas,” Dean moaned, twining the fingers of one hand in Cas's hair. “So good, baby.” Cas made a noise of assent and continued with what he was doing. Dean's hand stroked from the back of his head across his back, his fingers tracing patterns across his shoulders, as far as he could reach, then back to his hair again. He wished he could touch more of Cas, imagined his whole naked body spread out beneath his fingers, remembering various snippets of things they'd done. 

Cas's tongue was working faster now. Dean drew a ragged breath. “Close. Close, just...” Dean cupped his hand around the back of Cas's head and worked his hips, ever so slightly, pumping his cock between those plump lips. Dean forgot about being quiet, forgot about keeping the car steady on the road, as a flick of Cas's tongue had him cumming down the angel's throat. Just for a moment he squeezed his eyes shut and groaned out _“Castiel”_ in one long, low, broken sound, and the Impala jerked back and forth on the empty highway. Dean's hand instinctively corrected the car's wheels, and the air rushed back into his lungs in gulps as Castiel carefully straightened himself up and tucked Dean's flaccid dick away in his pants, carefully fastening everything back up again. 

But before Dean could draw Cas closer for a quick thank you kiss, there was a rustling from the backseat and Sam was sitting up. His hair was wild and he blinked, barely able to open his eyes. “Dude, did you fall asleep? I landed on the floor. Cas, can't you keep him awake?” 

Castiel looked at Dean, then back to Sam. “Apologies, Sam. I did my best to keep your brother as alert to his surroundings as possible.” 

“Hey, maybe Cas should take a turn at driving, Dean? I'm still not up for it, and I don't think you are either.” 

Dean and Cas glanced at each other, wordless communication passing between them, filled with heat and passion and promise. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I'll pull over and Cas and I can switch. You get back to sleep, Sammy,” Dean said, steering the car onto the grassy shoulder, licking his lips in anticipation as he threw it into park. 


End file.
